contagiously bright
by Val-Creative
Summary: Cho decides to wander out her lessons, using the privacy to grieve over Cedric's death and sulk. Luna discovers her. /Canon AU. Femslash. Oneshot.


**.**

**.**

It seems as if _everyone_ ends up leaving Cho.

She can't blame her friends. Not entirely. Most nights involve her lying face-down on her bed, weeping and shivering and heartbroken. They've tried to cheer her up and encourage Cho to practice more Quiddich.

But who truly wants to listen to her grieving and pining away for someone no longer here…

Harry Potter fancies her, and in a way, she loathes him for it. With every fiber of Cho's being. How dare this boy give her attention and treat her so dear and sweet and understanding about her pain… how dare Harry Potter's face be the _last_ face Cedric ever saw, and not Cho's own face…

It's _distance_ from other Hogwarts students and professors, yes. Physical, emotional.

That's what she tries for.

Cho props herself by a rose bush and marble-white stones, right below the Ravenclaw Tower. A strong, balmy wind fluttering her robes. She occupies herself with a book until Cho realizes she's breathing irregularly and loudly in gulping, tiny whimpers. Hot tears run down her flushed-red cheeks. She gives into the horrific crying fit, wiping her eyes and then Cho glimpses a flash of bright yellow approaching.

Long, _bright_ yellow hair that falls loosely in waves. Turnip earrings. A dreamy, unfocused expression.

"Have you ever seen an Occamy before?" Luna says, her voice only a murmur.

Cho frowns, sniffling. "A _what_?"

"They say Occamies grow as large as the space it is occupying. You could even fit one in a small kettle." She has no idea what the younger Ravenclaw is talking about. Cho stiffens up, becoming irritated and defensive when Luna joins her in the grass, crossing her legs together and grasping at her ankles, swaying a little in place. Those pale-silvery eyes unblinking on Cho's features. "Occamy can sniff out a Galleon if you bury it deep under the earth," she adds importantly. "Perhaps a vegetable garden."

Normally, Cho would excuse herself or hold back a scoff whenever _Loony_ Luna started on her utter rubbish. But… perhaps it is the way the other girl comes across so effortless about talking with Cho.

As if they were _friends_ at the moment.

"Why would you do that?" Cho finds herself asking, wiping a smudge of dark mascara under her left eye.

Luna's mouth twitches downward.

"It doesn't have to be a vegetable garden," she insists. So _seriously_. Cho feels a high-pitched, awkward laugh escape her, clapping a hand over her lips as Luna gazes over her studiously, her head tilting. "You were very pretty," Luna points out, and that's when Cho goes flush once more, shocked by the declaration.

"That night at the Yule Ball. I wanted to ask you for a dance, but you seemed so happy with Cedric and smiled a lot." Cho stares into Luna's eyes admiring her, those words _gentle_. "I didn't want to interrupt."

Just the mention of his name floods a wash of burning, clenched-up heat towards Cho's heart.

_"I miss him…"_

She doesn't know what to, but shed tears that never end, grasping onto the back of Luna's uniform with both hands as the other Ravenclaw girl leans up on her knees and embraces Cho. "There, there," Luna says monotonously, patting Cho's shoulder lightly, briskly. "Sadness is a natural feeling. You're doing well."

Between giggling and sobbing and beaming, Cho mutters out Luna's name like a _reprieve_, inhaling shakily.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Harry Potter isn't mine. Another rarepair I have not considered before! I was gonna just try some Hinny or Linny but you know,,, I feel bad for hating Cho Chang when I was younger. I think it was just because she liked Harry (I liked Harry more in my head) and was rude to Hermione and was very emotional. I was raised in a household where you kept your trauma to yourself as well as your emotions. Crying was not allowed. Cho deserves to be sad and to be emotional and I'm using Luna as my way of hugging her and supporting her since I heavily identify with Luna. Anyway that was a tad personal ahahahaha. I had to do"Space" for a official Femslash February prompt and "Getting Them To Smile" as the challenge prompt! Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts are totally welcome!  
_

_Space_

_Getting Them To Smile_


End file.
